Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus having a plurality of processing sections for processing a substrate.
Background Art
US2012/0305196A1 discloses a substrate processing apparatus having a plurality of processing sections for processing a substrate.
Substrates are sometimes processed in a plurality of processing sections under different processing conditions in a substrate processing apparatus, especially in a product development stage. It has been found, however, that in such cases, contamination resulting from processing a substrate under some processing conditions may adhere to substrates processed under other processing conditions, due to handling of these substrates by transfer arms.